Life With Daphne Greengrass
by Apenad4LIFE
Summary: After earning the titles of Lord Potter and Black, Harry Potter decides to start fresh and try new things in life, such as professional Quidditch, hoping to relax and avoid drama. Unbeknownst to him, there's no escaping the war against the Dark Arts, and no escaping drama. But maybe he'll be able to get through it better this time, with the help of a certain Daphne Greengrass.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: I wrote this a long time ago, but never thought of uploading this. Maybe if people like this I'll continue it this summer vacation, as I do like it.**

* * *

It was May 2nd, 1999. Exactly one year after the famed Battle of Hogwarts, the conflict that ended the second Wizarding War, when Harry Potter emerged victorious against Lord Voldemort.

The occasion caused many to think back and reflect on all that had transpired in the past year. How the remaining Death Eaters and other followers of Voldemort had been quickly rounded up by a group of budding Aurors- led by Harry Potter himself.

One by one, those who remained loyal or had been loyal to the dark side had been effortlessly rounded up and sentenced to Azkaban, which was full once again. Speaking of Azkaban, the new Minister of Magic- Kingsley Shacklebolt, had banned the use of Dementors to guard Azkaban, to much controversy and uproar. Yet nobody had been able to escape from Azkaban since then, quieting down the grumbles of the public.

Much of the pureblood prejudice still remained, but Shacklebolt (assisted by Hermione Granger) helped to eradicate all pro-pureblood laws remaining. Soon, the Ministry of Magic was cleared of most of its corruption and prejudice. Of course there was still some that remained, but that was to be expected, especially from a group of ambitious politicians.

In only a year, much had changed, and people were beginning to move on from the war and had began to settle down and create families. It seemed as if there had been a sharp increase in births recently, due to the fact that Voldemort was now gone and there were some excited young adults around.

It seemed as if all was changing for the better, and people would begin to move on from the war. But there were those who felt lost in the shuffle, unsure of what new paths their life would take. And one of those people was Harry Potter.

Harry Potter shuffled his feet, nervous. The next few minutes could determine much of the rest of his life. He looked around, thankful to be surrounded by his friends. Ron Weasley seemed to be as nervous as him, if not more. Hermione Granger had an arm on his shoulder, and was looking at Harry with an encouraging smile on her face. Ginny Weasley was also there, just as nervous as Harry, as her life was also dependent on the next few minutes.

Harry Potter was anxious for the Great Britain Quidditch League Draft. Yes, Harry Potter had declared for the Quidditch draft, to the surprise of many.

It was no secret that Harry had sought to become an Auror through his years at Hogwarts. Being known as the "Boy-Who-Lived," "Chosen One," and "Slayer of the Dark Lord" only padded to his resume. Added to the fact that he was exceptionally talented at Defense Against the Dark Arts, people naturally assumed that Harry would become an Auror, and rise up the ranks quickly.

Harry had began that path after the Battle of Hogwarts, working with the Aurors. But it was then he realized that he needed a break from all of the fighting. He just wanted to relax a little. So he turned to something he loved and was a natural at- Quidditch.

Quidditch fans all over the world were simply drooling at the prospects at having Harry Potter become the Seeker of their team. Oliver Wood, Keeper for Puddlemere United, had told Harry that they expected to select Harry at the end of the first round.

The draft was simple, with there being three rounds. Every team got a single draft pick per round, where they could select any player who had declared for the draft. As there were 20 teams in the league, Harry had to simply be one of the top 60 players available to make it to a professional Quidditch team.

"You'll want to be drafted by a team at the end of the first round," Ron said, snapping Harry out of his thoughts, "The worst teams always get to draft first, you wouldn't want to be selected by one of them."

"Is that so?" Harry asked, still not very familiar with professional Quidditch.

"Yes," Ginny said speaking to Harry for the first time, "The Kenmare Kestrels have the first overall pick in the draft, they've been garbage for YEARS."

"Hmm," Harry coolly looked at her. Ginny and Harry had recently broken up… due to unfortunate events that had taken place.

"She's right though," Ron butted in, "The Kestrels have had the the first overall pick for the last 8 years, and every single player has gone through rough times. It's cursed I tell you." Hermione punched Ron in the shoulder upon him saying this.

"Hush," Hermione hissed before turning to Harry, "Relax Harry, I'm sure you'll be fine no matter what team drafts you." Harry nodded, before taking in the scene around him. The paparazzi was around him, of course, as were many of his other friends.

"It's starting!" Ron exclaimed, pointing up to the podium, when Robert Thompson, commissioner of the Great Britain League (GBL) came up to the front of the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Thompson began, pompously patting his tie, "It's an honor to be here, as the commissioner of the GBL. I know you've all been waiting, but it's now time to begin. Millions around the world will be tuned in to see the future of Quidditch start their careers! Please welcome Quentin Greengrass, owner of the Kenmare Kestrels, who will announce who the Kestrels will select with the first overall pick in the 1999 GBL draft!"

The audience politely clapped, as did Harry, despite his palms becoming increasingly sweaty.

"Greengrass?" Ginny began, "Isn't that name familiar?"

"It is," Neville Longbottom suddenly joined them, "There was a girl in Slytherin in our year- Daphne Greengrass. The pretty blonde one."

"Her family owns the Kestrels?" Harry asked, surprised. "How did we not know?"

"I knew," Ron said, before smirking, "But I can understand why she never brought it up, the Kestrels are damn awful! I feel sorry for whoever gets drafted by them." Suddenly Harry looked back up at the state, Quentin Greengrass was beginning to speak.

"With the first overall pick in the 1999 GBL Draft," Greengrass paused for dramatic effect, "The Kenmare Kestrels select the seeker out of Hogwarts- Harry Potter!" Among the roaring crowd, swarming reporters, and snapping paparazzi, one audible word was heard from Ron Weasley.

"Shit."

* * *

Harry yawned, before rubbing his eyes and getting up from bed. He looked over at the numerous house-elves who were getting ready for him. He shook his head, knowing that Hermione would disapprove, but that's what happened when you inherited the Potter and Black inheritances.

He opened up the _Daily Prophet_ , and looked at the front page headline- "Boy-Who-Lived becomes Boy-Who's-Cursed." Harry shook his head and began to read the rest of his newspaper. The only other thing that caught his eye was another headline- "Did Grindelwald and You-Know-Who Conspire?"

"Ridiculous," Harry said, "What would those two have worked on together?" Harry threw the _Prophet_ away and began to read his favorite newspaper, the _Quibbler_.

Many of Harry's days had been like this recently, once the last of the Death Eaters were rounded up. With Ginny no longer being his girlfriend and him no longer having to worry about saving the world, Harry had actually began to feel lonely, especially with his friends finding lovers.

Hermione had noticed, and had set up Harry on numerous dates. Unfortunately, none of them had worked out, as every girl seemed hooked on the part that Harry was famous.

Harry had to admit, he was hoping that he would soon find someone that he could imagine spending his life with. He was still very young, but had matured quickly over the years.

"It would be nice if I just met someone I could love," Harry mumbled, before placing the _Quibbler_ on his desk, "Too bad that only happens in Muggle Movies."

There was abruptly a loud knock on his door, and Harry went to open it, cautious as he was not expecting a visitor. Harry swung the door opened, and saw a stunning green-eyed, blonde lady standing in front of him, backed by a couple of security guards.

"Excuse me," Harry questioned, confused on what was happening, "Who are you?"

The girl raised her eyebrow. "Are you really as clueless as Malfoy says? Come on, we need to get you to the stadium for initial interviews."

"Who are you?" Harry repeated his question once more, stubborn to find out. He did recognize the girl, he just couldn't place a name on it.

The girl sighed and turned around, to face Harry.

"Well Potter," She began, "I'm Daphne Greengrass."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yes, it's a bit of a cliché opening, but eh. I wrote this a long time ago, never thought of posting it until now, when I logged back into my account. If you guys seem to enjoy, I'll continue writing it for sure, as I do enjoy this. :) R &R, I enjoy seeing what the readers have to say.**


	2. Chapter 1- Beginnings

**Author's Note: Just wondering, would you guys prefer shorter, quicker updates like this, or longer, slower updates? I'm fine either way.**

* * *

"You're Mr. Greengrass' daughter?" Harry asked Daphne.

"Yes," Daphne rolled her eyes, "That's why we have the same last name."

"Right," Harry said, before snapping out of his thoughts, "So erm, why exactly are you at my house?"

"Well Potter," Daphne began, "I'm the daughter of the owner of the team- Quentin Greengrass. I'm also the head of the Press Relations department and the CFO of the team. As so, it is my job to make sure our newest rookie doesn't mess up everything- which I assume he will."

"Hey-" Harry defended himself, before being swiftly interrupted.

"I will leave my assistant Hannah Abbott with you," Daphne said, swiftly turning away, "She'll lead you to your first press conference in about one hour." With that being said, Daphne walked off the property, followed by her numerous guards.

"Hannah!" Harry cheerfully greeted. "How are you doing?"

"Fine Harry," Hannah smiled, "May I please come in?" Harry nodded and led her in.

"Is she always that uptight?" Harry questioned.

"Who- Daphne?" Hannah asked, receiving a nod. "No, actually, she's just worried because of you."

"Me?" Harry said, confused. "Why?"

"Well, the Kestrels haven't had a successful season or draft pick in 8 years," Hannah said, "Hard for press relations to earn a strong fan base with that. Daphne knew that there would be a lot of publicity to deal with since you joined the team."

"Oh," Harry said, looking off.

"To be honest, most avid quidditch fans and reporters didn't think you deserved the number one overall pick," Hannah sheepishly said, "There were quite a few who believed that you weren't a top talent- due to your smaller size and Quidditch becoming more physical recently."

Harry just looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"Tell me Harry," Hannah suddenly said, causing Harry to turn towards her, "Why are you doing this? Didn't you always want to be an Auror?"

"I did," Harry said, staring out the window, "But I wanted to take a break from all the fighting and drama and just relax…" Hannah sighed upon hearing this.

"Harry," Hannah sadly said, "You won't be able to relax for a while, the media are really going to come at you." Harry continued to stare off, before turning towards Hannah with a lopsided grin.

"So Hannah, how's things with Neville? You two sealed the deal yet?"

This earned him a rather nasty punch on the shoulder.

* * *

"Remember Potter," Daphne was finishing up her long lecture, "Do not fall for any of their traps- your commitment is to the Kenmare Kestrels ONLY. That is key to remember."

Harry absently nodded and pretended to be listening, something he'd become great at over the years. He was studying Daphne Greengrass, and was taking notes on her. Being blonde-haired and well toned, combined with stunning green eyes that resembled Harry's, Daphne Greengrass was truly beautiful.

"Did you get everything Potter?" Daphne snapped Harry out of his thoughts.

"Um, yeah," Harry said, obviously lying, causing Daphne to roll her eyes and scoff.

"Just go up there, they're calling for you."

Harry walked into the conference room, where reporters from the the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler were, among other notable newspapers. Taken aback by the enormity of people there and the millions that were sure to be watching at home, Harry smiled sheepishly and stepped onto the stage.

He was immediately granted by a storm of questions. Luckily, Daphne walked onto the podium, joining him.

"Please," Harry heard Daphne command, "One question at a time. Let's start with the man at the back."

"Stephen Cornfoot, Wizarding World News," Harry recognized the man as a fellow student in his year at Hogwarts, "How do you feel about being selected first overall?"

That was an easy enough question. Harry did remember Daphne mentioning about how they always started with the easier questions to catch you off guard.

"Well Stephen," Harry greeted, nodding his head at the fellow student, "It's a great honor, and I truly hope to be able to contribute to this franchise and team."

"Sarah Sherman," Sarah stood up, facing Harry, "The Kestrels have been struggling for the last decade. How will you hope to bring change to this horrendous franchise?" Harry looked at Daphne, who nodded encouragingly.

"Well Sarah," Harry started, "I think the Kestrels have simply gone through a string of bad luck. All I can hope to do is to catch the snitch and help us win some games."

"Lance Williams, The New York Ghost," Harry saw a foreign man step up, "Many believed that you would pursue a ministry job, such as being an Auror, and quickly climb up the ranks. Yet you have chose to pursue a career in professional Quidditch. Any comment on that?"

"Well Lance," Harry sighed, "I've had to answer this question many times… I simply wanted to take a break from all of the fighting and drama and simply relax. Quidditch is my outlet for everything that has happened so far in my life."

"Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet." Harry silently groaned upon hearing this, and he noticed that Daphne seemed to visibly deflate upon seeing Skeeter stand up to ask a question.

"Harry," Rita began, smirking, "You just said that you wanted to take a break from the fighting. A BREAK. Are you saying that you're not totally committed to Quidditch?"

"What?" Harry said, startled. "No, I'm fully committed to Quidditch, I-"

"Does this mean that you wouldn't consider an upper job at the Ministry, such as perhaps running for Minister of Magic?" Rita pressured.

"Well of course I'd think about becoming Minister, but Kingsley is the right man for the job, I see no reason-"

"I see," Rita was furiously scribbling down everything, "So you can't fully commit to only Quidditch. How long do you plan on playing before leaving this horrendous team?"

Daphne suddenly stepped in front of Harry and leaned into the mike. "That will be all for now, thank you." She quickly ushered Harry out of the room, assisted by bodyguards as the press continued to yell questions.

When they finally got out Daphne turned and glared at Harry. "What the hell was that? I told you to remain fully committed to the Kestrels!"

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled, "They took me by surprise. I wasn't even allowed to finish my sentences, I don't believe my thoughts were even allowed to be expressed!"

"You have to learn to be more cunning and suave in this world! Otherwise people will take advantage of you!" Daphne snorted. "The press and media are simply animals Potter, and their singular purpose is to stir up drama, especially with celebrities such as yourself!"

"Recently, I've typically been fine," Harry snarled back, "I've just had a lot going on, this came all of a sudden! I wasn't expecting an impromptu press conference!"

"How were you not expecting this?" Daphne pushed. "It's common knowledge that after being drafted a player holds a press conference!"

"Maybe for a pureblood like you who was raised in the magical world!" Harry exclaimed. "I was raised by a group of heartless muggles and nobody ever explained to me anything!"

"But you're part of the prestigious Potter family," Daphne began, "Your connections run far- wait… you don't know of any of this- do you?"

"No," Harry shook his head, "I've been… busy." Daphne sighed and studied Harry.

"You have a lot to learn about being an adult head of the house," Daphne said, "You just recently became the head of the Potter and Black houses. You must wield your new political power correctly, and behave properly."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Harry laughed. "I really don't know anything."

"I suppose it's my duty to teach you," Daphne said, "Being the head of Press Relations for this team."

"You want me to sacrifice my own time so I can get private lessons on how to behave?" Harry asked, shaking his head at the thought, "I'm sorry Daphne, but I'm going to have to pass. I've had enough of school."

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" Daphne asked. "I can't have you continuing to mess things up for me and my family! You have no idea how important this is!"

Harry paused, before looking at Daphne once again.

"Well," Harry said, smiling, "I suppose I could try."

"Really?" Daphne said, surprised, before quickly regaining her composure. "Great, meet me tomorrow for lunch."

"It's a date then," Harry said, smirking.

"No Potter," Daphne said, a bit tense, "It's not."

"I know," Harry laughed, "I was teasing you. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes," Daphne said, "Meet me at the Kestrels' headquarters at 12:00. Don't be late."

"Yes ma'am," Harry bowed his head, before walking away.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Next chapter, we'll take a look at what's been going on in the Greengrass family. :)**


	3. Chapter 2- Lord Potter-Black

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, storylines, or objects that you recognize from this story, J.K. Rowling does. I did however, come up with some of the new characters and concepts that will appear in this fanfic.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know that in canon, there are 13 teams in the British and Irish Quidditch League. But I'm adding seven more to make it 20.**

* * *

Harry Potter wasn't in the best mood. He had joined the ranks of professional quidditch in hopes of settling down, and relaxing from his old life. Sure, one day he would probably run for Minister of Magic- but that day was quite a bit away. All Harry wanted to do was to play the sport he had been a natural at, from his first year at Hogwarts- Quidditch.

Alas, the press, primarily, the Daily Prophet, had other ideas. Of course, with the last Great Britain League (GBL) draft in the 20th century, the draft of 1999, the horrendous Kenmare Kestrels had selected Harry Potter, seeker out of Hogwarts, with the first pick.

The Kestrels had been the worst team in the league by far in the last eight years, and every player they had selected with the first overall pick had either gotten injured, hurt, or if they got lucky- traded or signed by another team.

"They're cursed," Ron had told him before the draft.

To complicate matters even further, the Kestrels were owned by Quentin Greengrass, the father of a beautiful Slytherin girl from his year- Daphne Greengrass. In fact, Harry was waiting inside the Kestrels' meeting room for her. It was 11:54 AM, there were still six minutes until their scheduled meeting. Harry had decided to show up early, because he didn't want to piss off Daphne, who was not only the daughter of the owner, but the CFO and the head of press relations for the Kenmare Kestrels.

Harry sighed and turned back towards the newspaper he had been writing, the Daily Prophet. Their front page article for the day was about him, and he was curious to see what they had written.

"Damn it," Harry cursed, "Skeeter's the one who wrote the article." Harry began reading the article, fearing the worst.

 _ **How dedicated is Harry Potter to the Kenmare Kestrels?**_

 _ **May 4th, 1999**_

 _ **Rita Skeeter**_

 _Two nights ago, Harry Potter achieved what so many young witches and wizards across Great Britain dream of achieving. Harry Potter was able to do what so many others could not. Harry Potter was the first overall pick in the 1999 Great Britain Quidditch League draft, selected by the Kenmare Kestrels._

 _Kestrels fans were exuberantly delighted to hear the the Boy-Who-Lived and Slayer-Of The-Dark-Lord had been selected by the team. It had been well documented that the Kestrels have been the worst quidditch team in the GBL for almost the last decade, and have drafted first overall almost eight times in a row now. And all eight previous times, the player selected first overall was injured, quit Quidditch, or if they got lucky- traded._

 _It appears as if the Kestrels newest first overall pick, Harry Potter, the seeker out of Hogwarts, is far more likely to be injured, or to quit Quidditch, than anything else._

 _The 19 year old teenager has had a huge injury history at Hogwarts, and that should translate to the far more physical professional game. While Potter has grown to about 5'11", he is still extremely skinny. Beaters in the GBL must be drooling over the prospects of taking out this new young seeker._

 _Marcus Kajeson, beater for the Ballycastle Bats, has been quoted as saying, "There's always some young star who comes into the league, backed by hype, and thinks that everybody will bow down to him. It's our job, as the veteran beaters of the league, to smack some sense into these damn rookies. When the Bats face the Kestrels, I'll give Potter hell."_

 _But this is assuming that Potter stays in the league for long enough. Reports from Potter's camp have been circulating, and there seems to be a consensus that Harry may not stay as a professional Quidditch athlete for long, and may delve deep into the field that so many that tagged him for- being a professional auror, and eventually becoming the Minister of Magic._

" _I think he'll eventually go back to being an Auror," Mundungus Fletcher, a source close to Harry Potter, said, "And one day, when he runs for Minster? I'm damn sure going to vote for the Chosen One."_

 _Potter himself actually described his reason for joining Quidditch as simply being a "break" from all of the drama in his life, and could not fully commit to the horrendous Kenmare Kestrels. But one must assume that once Potter realizes how hectic and drama-filled the life of a Quidditch Star is, he'll settle for being an Auror… or maybe even run for Minister of Magic._

 _Deluded Kenmare Kestrel fans, think that Potter will be their team's savior. One of these Kenmare fans, Seamus Finnigan, a Gryffindor student from Harry's year at Hogwarts, and one of his roommates, actually believes that Harry will change things for their team._

" _He's the best player I've ever seen at Hogwarts," Seamus excitedly said, "Mark my words- Harry is going to take us to the playoffs this year! No way in hell that we finish last again!_

 _This similar praise has been heaped on by other players around the GBL, such as from star Keeper Oliver Wood, who plays for Puddlemere United. "Harry is a natural flyer," Oliver said, "I wish that he had been drafted by us, but I can see why Kenmare took him first. I wouldn't be surprised at all if Harry went on to do big things."_

 _However, the Kestrels already have a veteran seeker- Aidan Kiely, who has been playing with the team for a long time, and has been widely recognized as the team's best player. "I don't plan on giving up my spot to a rookie," Aidan said, "He's going to have to earn it."_

 _And one must wonder if the Kestrels may even trade Harry. Due to his fame, the seeker would definitely sell many jerseys, and has other teams around the league interested in him. The Kestrels may actually be able to get a king's ransom for him. But then again, maybe Harry Potter isn't the Quidditch star that we're all making him out to be._

" _He's not even that good," Draco Malfoy, a fellow student in Harry's year, scoffed, "Other seekers in the GBL will fly circles around him, mark my words."_

 _All we can do it wait and see what Potter will do._

Harry simply shook his head and put the article down. _Rita Skeeter will never change,_ Harry thought to himself, _even our blackmail on her won't do. Perhaps it's time to revisit that blackmail and put a little more pressure on her,_ Harry mused.

"Oh well," Harry simply said out loud to himself, "I guess I'm going to need the press on my side if I want to avoid this drama Skeeter keeps on predicting." Harry glanced up at the clock, it was now 12:00, and almost like clockwork, Daphne Greengrass walked into the room, perfectly punctual.

"I heard that you had a tendency for showing up late," Daphne said, raising an eyebrow at Harry, "I'm surprised you showed up early."

"I didn't want to be late," Harry shrugged, before grinning, "What can I say- I'm a changed man?" Daphne just continued to stare at Harry, studying him greatly. Harry shifted uncomfortably under the gaze, wondering if the pretty lady would stop gazing at him so.

"It's good to be punctual," Daphne finally spoke, breaking her stare, "Potter, you are now not only a professional Quidditch player, but you are an adult. And as such, you are the Lord of the Potter and Black houses, due to your inheritances."

"Yeah," Harry said, "You told me. I just don't see what the big deal is." Daphne looked exasperated at this.

"You weren't lying when you told me that you knew nothing," Daphne sighed, "We're going to have to do a lot of work here."

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned. "I thought you were going to simply tell me a few rules of behaving like a pureblood Lord, and then we'd just eat lunch!"

"No time for sitting down for lunch," Daphne suddenly grabbed Harry's arm, and began leading him out the room, "You have time to eat later. We're going to Gringotts to cement you as Lord Potter-Black."

"Can I at least eat on the way there?" Harry complained, starving.

"No."

* * *

Daphne led Harry into the Gringotts meeting room, where Ragnok, the new head goblin at Gringotts, was waiting for them. "Ah," Ragnok began, "Mrs. Greengrass, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hello Ragnok," Daphne greeted him, "I'm not here for me today, I'm here to establish and set him up." Ragnok's eyes flickered towards Harry, who had just walked into the room, almost sheepishly.

"My Potter," Ragnok greeted, "You have finally decided to come and claim your full inheritances and titles? I am almost surprised that you decided not to come earlier."

"I was busy," Harry said defensively, "You know, with killing Voldemort, then celebrating, than the GBL draft- nobody had time to really think of it."

"I did," Daphne curtly interrupted, shooting Harry a glance, causing him to shut up, "Can we begin the initiation?"

"Of course," Ragnok said, taking out a long dagger, causing Harry's eyes to widen.

"Er," Harry said, cautiously, "I don't mean to be rude… but why did you just take out a dagger?"

"Oh," Ragnok said, almost smirking, "I need your blood."

"This is just to make sure that you're the real Harry Potter," Daphne explained, turning towards Harry, "It's just another precaution, after all, we are about to cement you as the next Lord Potter and Lord Black."

"You set up this meeting yesterday, didn't you?" Harry asked. "And here I thought that we were just going to have lunch."

"Oh Potter," Daphne laughed, almost musically, "I set up this meeting twenty seconds after we drafted you."

"Hmmph," Harry grunted, before extending out this arm to Ragnok, "Well, let's get this over with." Ragnok took out the dagger, before cutting Harry's arm, collecting his blood in a small vial in the process. Ragnok then examined the blood, mumbling a few rites, before waving his hand over it. The name _Harry Potter_ came out of the blood, almost as if the blood had just evaporated. Harry stared at Ragnok in surprise.

"Goblin magic," Ragnok explained to Harry, "Even you, the most powerful wizard in the world today, could not do that." Harry simply nodded, considering what Ragnok had just said.

"Well," Ragnok looked over at Harry and Daphne, "Your identity has been verified. Follow me to the executive vaults."

"Executive vaults?" Harry raised his eyebrow.

"They're for the richest families who store their wealth and contracts," Daphne told Harry, "The Potter family actually used one of the three richest families in the world, before your parents passed away, and the Black inheritance is also vast, but not like the Potters." Harry contemplated this thought, before simply nodding his head and following Daphne and Ragnok.

Ragnok waved his hand, and two vault doors that were side-by-side suddenly appeared. One of the doors, the more ornate one, had the name Potter engraved on it, backed by the Potter family crest. The door was colored scarlet, red, and gold. The other door was also very beautiful, and had the name Black engraved on it, as well as the Black family crest. The door was colored green, silver, and black.

The doors to the two vaults opened up, and Harry peered inside, Daphne right by his side. Both of them were shocked at that riches that lay within. Ragnok strode forward, before turning his head towards Harry.

"The exact details of your Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts are on this paper," Ragnok said, thrusting Harry one large contract, "As well as the properties you own, notable locations, and values on each property."

Harry glanced down at the contract, his mouth opening in shock.

 _Potter-Black Combined Family Vault:_

 _Hard Money (not including properties/artifacts)_

 _614,821,501 Galleons_

 _8,289 Sickles_

 _17 Knuts_

 _Total Sum (in Muggle Money): ~4.00 billion US Dollars, or 2.89 billion British Pounds, or 3.27 billion Euros._

 _Properties_

 _40 properties (houses/mansions/lofts) owned worldwide_

 _All Properties Total Value (in Muggle Money): ~2.21 billion US Dollars, or 1.60 billion British Pounds, or 1.80 billion Euros._

 _Artifacts_

 _420 precious artifacts owned (most precious here in vault)_

 _All Artifacts Total Value (in Muggle Money): ~1.51 billion US Dollars, or 1.09 billion British Pounds, or 1.23 billion Euros._

 _Total (including Hard Money, Properties, and Artifacts):_

 _(In Muggle Money): ~7.72 billion US Dollars, or 5.58 billion British Pounds, or 6.3 billion Euros_

Harry gazed back at Ragnok, his mouth wide open in shock.

"It used to be more," Ragnok said, "But after your parents passed away, nobody handled the family businesses' and imports and exports. Same with the Black family. You would do well with having someone you trust handle or manage your businesses, under your supervision of course. Do you have anybody in mind?" Harry stared off into space, thinking.

"Can I have two people do it?" Harry asked.

"If that is what you want to do," Ragnok said, "We will allow it."

"Hermione Granger and Daphne Greengrass," Harry said, "I trust them to do the job."

Daphne turned around and stared at Harry in shock. "Me?" Daphne asked. "We don't even know each other well!"

"I know," Harry shrugged, "But you are the CFO and head of public relations of the Kenmare Kestrels, and since I'm playing for that team, I suppose that I can entrust you with my business endeavors."

"You are still going to have to hire a personal agent," Daphne told Harry, "Someone who can handle your personal sponsorships and celebrity endorsements."

"I think I can have Ron do it," Harry shrugged yet again, "I trust him, and he's really into Quidditch. I'm sure he can dig things up for me."

"Ronald Weasley?" Daphne asked, in disbelief. "I would suggest that you choose someone else, as your financial advisor-"

"I don't want to hear it," Harry interrupted, "I trust my closest friends. Just how I'm going to trust you with my family businesses." Daphne just stared at Harry, and turned away, a small grin on her face. Ragnok looked at the two, before continuing on.

"I believe that our work is done here," Ragnok said, before taking out two small boxes, "I have one last thing to present to you, Mr. Potter." Harry looked at the box curiously, while Daphne smiled. Ragnok opened up the boxes, revealing two rings. One ring was pure gold, with a red P engraved on it, and the other ring was pure silver, with a green B engraved on it.

"These are the Potter and Black family rings," Ragnok said, "By you having possession of these rings, you are now certified as Lord Potter and Lord Black. At Gringotts, and in pureblood circles, you will be known as and have the title of Lord Potter-Black." Harry gracefully accepted the two rings from Ragnok, nodding his head slightly.

"Thank you," Harry thanked Ragnok.

"If you ever require anything," Ragnok said, "Gringotts will be at your service." Upon saying this, Ragnok bowed his head, and Harry and Daphne bid their farewells, before leaving.

"Wow," Harry said, "Ron had always told me that my family was rich, but I didn't understand the extremity of my financial situation until now." Daphne smiled slightly upon hearing this.

"You are now one of the richest wizards in Great Britain," Daphne said, "So if your Quidditch career doesn't pan out, you'll be fine."

"You do know I'm serious about Quidditch, right?" Harry suddenly stopped, turning towards Daphne. "I know all the media wants to say is that I'm going to quit to be an Auror, and then run for Minister, but Quidditch is my passion." Daphne looked up at Harry, a nodded her head, before turning away and grinning slightly.

"That's nice to to hear," Daphne softly said, as she and Harry continued to walk down Diagon Alley, "My father has been desperate for a winning season."

"And you?" Harry pressed further. "I'm guessing you want the Kestrels to win also?" Daphne sharply looked at Harry upon hearing this.

"Of course!" Daphne exclaimed. "I remember being a little girl, and going to all of the games with my father. When I was very young, about from ages five through ten, we were an amazing team. But over the last decade, we've really fallen off." Daphne suddenly stopped, and turned towards Harry, catching him off guard.

"I may come off as harsh," Daphne told Harry, "But it's because I want the best for the team. I'm very ambitious Potter."

"Please," Harry said, "Call me Harry."

"I don't think that we're there yet," Daphne said, "Come on Potter, let's go get lunch."

"Finally," Harry said, "I was starving." Harry and Daphne began to enter a nearby restaurant, before Daphne turned towards Harry, smirking.

"Oh," Daphne said, "I forgot to mention- as a rookie and new signing, you're supposed to be on a diet."

"What diet?" Harry asked in disbelief. "When does it start?"

"Our coach, Ambrose Storm, gave me a scroll that entails your diet details," Daphne said, handing Harry the scroll. Harry read down the scroll, groaning as he did so.

"You never answered my question," Harry said, taking a seat next to Daphne, "When does it start?"

"Oh," Daphne laughed, "It starts right now."


	4. Chapter 3- Cambridge

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, storylines, or objects that you recognize from this story, J.K. Rowling does. I did however, come up with some of the new characters and concepts that will appear in this fanfic.**

* * *

 **Note: This will be a more Quidditch-heavy chapter, we'll see other plots later on. :)**

* * *

 _ **Great Britain Quidditch League Season Previews- Kenmare Kestrels**_

 _ **May 11th, 1999**_

 _ **Stephen Cornfoot**_

 _Nine days after the GBL draft, pre-season training camps have opened up for our 20 first-division league teams, and the upcoming season is just over the corner. The GBL draft was a fascinating affair that saw celebrity and international hero Harry Potter become the most controversial and debated selection of all time; this took place after he was selected first overall by the Kenmare Kestrels. As a result, our staff here at Wizarding World News have selected the Kestrels as the first team we will analyze for this upcoming season._

 _Many critics and analysts from across the world viewed the selection of Harry Potter as a publicity stunt, a desperate move by a struggling franchise that simply wanted to become profitable again. However, recent reports have indicated that Potter is in the best shape of his life, and is committed to the Kestrels, something which has been questioned by numerous members of the media. I for one, having seen Potter play at Hogwarts, believe that he will be able to surprise many of these doubters._

 _However, the Kestrels have more than just Potter on their minds. Current seeker Aidan Kiely, the team's lone bright spot for the last 8 years, has stated that he expects to be the starter for the team in the upcoming season._

" _I don't plan on giving up my spot to a rookie," Kiely said, "He's going to have to earn it."_

 _The Kestrels may face a decision, in which they may have to trade the recently signed Potter or veteran Kiely. Insider reports indicate that the Kestrels are currently leaning towards starting Kieley at the beginning of the year, in hopes that Potter will be able to learn from the veteran. However, fans of the Kenmare Kestrels seem to be against this move._

" _The main reason why the Kestrels have now caught my eye is because of Harry," confessed Ernie Macmillan, a former Hogwarts student in the same year as Potter, "Watching him play Quidditch was amazing. I'll never forget the duels he and Cedric Diggory used to have on the pitch."_

 _Potter has already began to show signs of maturity, as reports circulating from Kestrels' insiders indicate that he is learning customs and standards for a Lord of a Noble House from Daphne Greengrass; Greengrass is the daughter of Quentin Greengrass, owner of the Kestrels, and also serves as the team's CFO and Chief of Public Relations. Potter has recently accepted his title as Lord Potter-Black at Gringotts, and has become more financially active with his family's businesses. Furthermore, as the Lord of both the Potter and Black Noble Houses, Potter has claimed two seats on Wizengamot. For some however, these increased responsibilities and power continue to raise concerns._

" _This takes me back to Rita Skeeter's article," qualms Pansy Parkinson, a budding Daily Prophet beat writer, "If I was a Kestrels fan, I would not feel confident in Potter staying for the long run. He seems too involved in businesses and endeavors besides Quidditch."_

 _Time will tell about whether these worries are reasonable, but from my time speaking with Potter, I have come to the conclusion that at least for now, he remains firmly dedicated to the Kenmare Kestrels._

 _Perhaps fans should be more concerned about the injury to one of the team's other rookies- Keeper Devin O'Hare, grandson of the legendary Kestrels keeper Darren O'Hare._

Harry set down the newspaper, pleased with the positive article written by Cornfoot. While the two had never interacted much at Hogwarts, Harry had always admired and respected Cornfoot's intuition and kindness. This kind of public positivity from the press was needed for Harry, as all he seemed to hear about was how he was going to leave the Kestrels.

Daphne had been instructing Harry about how to behave around the press and in public, and had also suggested that he read multiple newspapers to see how the press was treating him, even the dreadful _Daily Prophet,_ in order to see where he stood.

"Sometimes the press isn't so bad," Harry mused to himself, looking over the _Wizarding World News_ newspaper. Harry was about to set down the newspaper, when another article title caught his eye.

 _ **Kenmare Kestrels Pro Quidditch Focus Player Ratings**_

 _ **May 11th, 1999**_

 _ **Compiled from the Wizarding Associated Sports Press**_

 _ **David Williams**_

 _Our annual player rankings for each team are beginning once again, with the Kenmare Kestrels being the first team we will hand player ratings to, as a result of them finishing last place last year. Player ratings are determined based off of a player's skill and abilities for their position and the overall game, as well as their IQ, intuitive feel for the game, and leadership abilities. Players have been rated from a scale of 1-10, 10 being the best possible score. Players have also been given a potential rating, for how they could develop over the course of the season. Potential rating is also measured on a scale of 1-10, 10 displaying the most potential, 1 displaying the least. Disclaimer: though deliberated over meticulously, these ratings are a combination of both objective statistics and subjective observations, and may be wrong._

 _Key:_

 _PR= Player Rating_

 _POR= Potential Rating_

 _C= Captain (leader of team)_

 _R= Rookie (first-year player)_

 _ **Players to watch have been bolded!**_

 _Kestrels Starting Lineup:_

 _* denotes player who started last season as well_

 _Keeper: Derry Givens, 24 years; PR: 5.4; POR: 8.1_

 _Beater: Christina Bowens, 27 years; PR: 7.2; POR: 7.6_

 _ **Beater: Lance Davidson* (C), 31 years; PR: 7.7; POR: 7.8**_

 _ **Chaser: Corey Givens (R), 20 years; PR: 6.0; POR: 9.0**_

 _Chaser: Natalia Woods*, 28 years; PR: 7.2; POR: 7.7_

 _ **Chaser: Anatolia Davidson (R), 20 years; PR: 6.8; POR: 8.1**_

 _ **Seeker: Aidan Kiely*, 28 years; PR: 8.3; por: 9.0**_

 _Kestrels Bench (Kestrels have 4 open spots left for new signings):_

 _* denotes player who started last season_

 _Keeper: Maia Adkinson*, 29 years; PR: 6.0; POR: 6.0_

 _Keeper: Devin O'Hare (R), 20 years; PR: 5.0; POR: 7.9_

 _ **Beater: Emily Reeves, 23 years; PR: 6.5; POR: 7.9**_

 _Beater: Justin Hardy, 35 years; PR: 7.0; POR: 7.0_

 _ **Beater: Ron Davidson*, 39 years; PR: 8.0; POR: 8.0**_

 _Beater: Reed Batterson, 26 years; PR: 7.1; POR: 7.6_

 _Chaser: Chris Larsen, 22 years; PR: 6.4, POR: 6.9_

 _ **Chaser: Lexi Harding (R), 19 years; PR: 6.9; POR: 8.0**_

 _Chaser: Ronald Reed, 25 years; PR: 5.9, POR: 7.0_

 _Chaser: Rory Reed, 25 years; PR: 5.9, POR: 7.0_

 _Chaser: Royce Reed, 25 years; PR: 5.9, POR: 7.0_

 _Chaser: Nasim Gupta, 36 years; PR: 5.6, POR: 5.6_

 _Seeker: Kaia Davidson, 35 years; PR: 7.0, POR: 7.0_

 _ **Seeker: Harry Potter (R), 19 years; PR: 7.5, POR: 9.6**_

Harry set down the newspaper, shocked at the high potential rating he had been given. Surprised, he got up and headed to go eat a rather large snack, until he reminded himself of the diet he had been put on.

"Damn diet," Harry muttered out loud, "Can't eat anything while I'm on it."

"Well that's the point of a diet, isn't it?" Harry quickly whirled around, and yelled "Expelliarmus!" He deftly caught the intruder's wand before, seeing who it really was.

"Greengrass?" Harry asked. "What are you doing here?"

"May I have my wand back?" Daphne asked, slightly irritated, as Harry handed her his wand. "We had a scheduled meeting today, do you not remember?"

"That's right," Harry said, checking his calendar, "I'll go get ready immediately." Not bothering to pay attention to Daphne's subtle "tsk" of disapproval, Harry quickly went to his room to prepare for the day ahead.

* * *

"How is your diet going?" Daphne asked Harry, as they walked down an ornate road that was beautifully lavished with ornate decorations.

"Fine," Harry responded, taking the time to gaze at Daphne, "Although Coach Storm isn't necessarily too focused on the diets. It's the Assistant Coach, Kelly Roberts, who's rather adamant about the team sticking to our prescribed diets."

"As she should be," Daphne swiftly replied, "The team needs to be in shape for the first match of the year."

"But we're not here to talk about my diet," Harry stopped suddenly, raising an eyebrow at Daphne. "Why are we here right now?"

"Do you know where we are right now?" Daphne questioned Harry.

"Of course I do," Harry answered, "We're in Newsnow Street." Newsnow Street was an area where only members of the wizarding elite of London resided. It was renowned for its beautiful Victorian architecture and pleasant streets. Harry had just moved into the area, which contained Potter Manor, (also dubbed Potter Palace by many) the house where his father was raised, was waiting for him. When he had arrived at the mansion, he had been greeted by numerous house elves and portraits of his ancestors and family, including his mother and father. Moving to Newsnow Street had indeed been a joyous occasion for Harry.

The only problem was that Newfound Street was in England, while the Kenmare Kestrels played in County Kerry in the south of Ireland. Luckily, Daphne had it arranged so that Harry had a customized Portkey that allowed him to travel directly to the Kestrels' stadium, training fields, and meetings. This had not been easy, due to the numerous restrictions on Portkey's and Apparitions, however, there had been some exceptions made for the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Do you know why I advised you to move into this area?" Daphne had been the one who had first suggested that Harry move back into his ancestral home, but Harry had not thought much of the decision.

"Was it not simply because this is my family's home?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I could have just as easily asked you to move to Black Manor, or any of the numerous houses you've obtained since you became Lord Potter-Black," Daphne pointed out, "It is because of the business opportunities in this area."

"Excuse me?" Harry turned to Daphne, confused. "Black Manor is in Selfshire Road, the only other road in london as wealthy as Newsnow Street. Furthermore, all of my other houses are in luxurious areas. What makes this place so special?"

"Newsnow Street is the business capital of Wizarding London," Daphne began, "It is home to many businesses such as Herkshire-Davidson, Lumor Wands, and businesses that your family, or I guess you, own, such as Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

"How do you know about me owning shares of their company?" Harry asked Daphne. "I signed on as a private investor."

"I'm your financial advisor," Daphne reminded Harry, "You gave me access to all of this information. Furthermore, both Hermione and I agreed that Newsnow would be the perfect place for you to look over your businesses."

"The Potter family also has more dealings with Muggles and Muggle businesses," Harry suddenly realized aloud, turning towards Daphne, "Making Newsnow Street a better location than Selshire Road because it'll allow me to run business with not only wizards, but with Muggles as well."

"Exactly," Daphne said, almost looking slightly proud of Harry.

"See?" Harry smiled. "I knew I made the right decision when I chose you and Hermione to be my financial advisors, and I'm certain that Ron will do a great job as my agent as well." Daphne blushed slightly as this comment, and turned away.

"Anywho," Daphne continued, "This brings me to my point. As Lord Potter-Black, you need to step up as the leader of all of your numerous businesses. This will require lots of research… which means you have homework to do."

"Excuse me?" Harry stopped suddenly. "I thought that I was done with school once I tested in my NEWTS after the Battle of Hogwarts."

"Considering there are numerous Magical Universities," Daphne replied, "And you'll be needing a top Wizarding MBA and Muggle MBA degree to help train you and improve your reputation for the handling of your businesses- I think that it is time for you to begin studying again."

"On top of Quidditch?" Harry asked Daphne incredulously. "Don't you think that's all a bit too much?"

"You'll be fine," Daphne said, "If anything, it'll keep you out of trouble as you'll be busy when you're not playing or preparing for the Kestrels."

"So this is what this is really about?" Harry asked. "Keeping me out of trouble?"

"Considering how much trouble you got in Hogwarts," Daphne smirked, "Can you blame me?" Harry smiled ruefully and shook his head at this.

"But it will sincerely help your cause for running your businesses as well," Daphne continued, "So I want you to do this."

"But I don't even have a school!" Harry began to complain, before being interrupted by Daphne.

"You're lucky the Greengrass family has numerous contacts in the educational world," Daphne smiled, "You have been enrolled in Cambridge University for your MBA degree, at the J _udge Business School_. At the same time, you'll be educated by the wizards and witches at Cambridge to receive your wizarding MBA as well. After this, you'll be able to work with both your wizarding and muggle businesses."

"When do I start?" Harry groaned, deciding there was no point in arguing, as Daphne did have a point.

"Today," Daphne smiled innocently at Harry. "Look where we are now." Harry stopped and turned, and saw the building next to him, with the large words _Judge Business School at Cambridge University_ emblazoned on the front door.

"Are you serious?" Harry said, shocked. "You're really making a habit of dropping these things off on me. Wouldn't it make sense to let me know of these sort of things in advance?"

"Your orientation is today," Daphne checked her watch, before looking back at Harry, "I have a lunch date, I really must go. Make sure to arrive to practice on time today, I don't want to hear Coach Storm complaining about another player arriving late again. Have fun at orientation?"

With that, Daphne quickly apparated away, intent on arriving to her lunch date on time.

"Lunch date?" Harry repeated, not hearing anything else after that. "That poor guy better be there on time," Harry thought out loud, "or else he'll be in trouble." With that, a sighing Harry began to walk into Cambridge University, ready to start studying all over again. This occurred while a slightly pang of jealousy resonated within Harry, though he couldn't pinpoint why.

* * *

He stalked around quietly, making sure that nobody saw him. While he didn't possess the Invisibility Cloak as the scorned Potter boy did, he had other methods of ensuring that he could stay hidden.

""Your orientation is today," he heard. He looked up, to see the blonde-haired lady checking her watch, before looking back at Potter "I have a lunch date, I really must go. Make sure to arrive to practice on time today, I don't want to hear Coach Storm complaining about another player arriving late again. Have fun at orientation?" The blonde quickly apparated away, causing him to chuckle.

"Lunch date?" Potter repeated, not hearing anything else after that. He chuckled upon seeing this.

"It appears Potter has a made some new friends," he murmured, staring at the boy, who was walking towards his college class, "And is beginning enrollment at Cambridge. How peculiar."

He took out his quill, and began to take note of what he had just witnessed. "We can probably take use of this information," he spoke to himself, thinking out loud, "Especially a potential relationship with the Greengrass girl."

"You should have simply stayed in the Auror Department," He said, looking at Potter's retreating figure, "Business is only a game for those who are willing to go to the depths of hell and morality. And you, Potter, are not."

He took out his phone, a device that most wizards did not understand. However, he had spent enough time studying Muggle society to know when a device could be useful to him. Whenever he wanted to contact a fellow wizard without the Ministry of Magic tracking him, he used a phone, something other savvy business-wizards were doing as well.

"Call Rita Skeeter," He commanded, looking at his phone, which responded obediently, "Calling Rita Skeeter…"

"Yes?" He heard Skeeter's voice on the other side of the phone, almost sounding exasperated.

"Skeeter," He greeted politely, "I have some exciting news for you."

"What?" Skeeter responded, almost looking bored.

"It's about Harry Potter." With this Skeeter pronly snapped her head back up, staring at him with interest.

"So…" Skettr said, "This is really interesting. What about him?"

"I believe he has a potential new romantic interest," he said, almost causing Skeeter to shriek in delight.

"So," he could almost sense Skeeter leaning in, searching for answers, "Start from the beginning."


End file.
